


Viscera / Mightier Still

by gblvr, general_jinjur (jinjurly)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Digital Art, Fan Soundtracks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entry contains art and a mix for the story "Mightier Still" by meansgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscera / Mightier Still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/pseuds/meansgirl). Log in to view. 



> Viscera: beta thanks to juniperphoenix; cover uses [an image](http://www.flickr.com/photos/3fold/2951453597/) by 3fold under a creative commons license.
> 
> "Mightier Still" Cover: I had a lot of fun reading this story, and even more fun making the art! Yes, that means it's EXPERIMENTAL.

By jinjurly:

[   
](http://jinjurly.com/viscera.zip)   
[](http://jinjurly.com/viscera.zip)   
  


[Click to download the mix + covers](http://jinjurly.com/viscera.zip)

 

By gblvr:


End file.
